reading_rainbowfandomcom-20200214-history
Dinosaur Bob and His Adventures With the Family Lazardo
"Dinosaur Bob and His Adventures With the Family Lazardo" is Episode 5 in Season 7. It originally aired on July 7, 1989. Synopsis The episode begins with LeVar in Scottsdale, Arizona for spring training with the Oakland Athletics. They are preparing for the upcoming baseball season. Everybody loves baseball, America's favorite past time. However, not all people can be pro ball players. LeVar is at baseball training camp to get tips from the experts. According to him, it's hard work to get in shape for baseball season, but they do it to give the team and their fans pleasure. The best batters of the Athletics have no trouble hitting the ball out of the park. That's because they concentrate and work hard on their batting. Coaches give them tips to improve the batters' swing. Merv Rettenmund, a hitting instructor, gives LeVar some tips on how to swing and hit a good long drive. When you hit that ball with your bat, you can get a good feeling. When the Athletics hit it, it's a home run! When the umpire yells, "Play ball!", that's when the pitcher delivers his first throw to the batter. LeVar meets Dave Stewart, one of the best pitchers. He shows him and the viewers his favorite pitches. Each one is determined by the way he holds the ball. And of course, you can count on the glove men to make their catches for the team. There are important members of baseball you don't see on the diamond: the fans. LeVar shows the viewers a short film about how to be a pro baseball fan. One way to do so is by cheering on your favorite teams. Fans can also enjoy snacks in the stands while watching the game. No matter if you're a baseball player or fan, there's nothing like the excitement you feel on game day. It doesn't even matter who plays that game. LeVar shows the viewers a softball game played by a group of kids: the Reading Rainbow Pony Softball Classic. Steve Albert is the sports announcer for it. It is played in Brooklyn, New York. Steve interviews some of the players on both teams on how they'll be playing, how they felt about the game, and what they thought. In the years to come, the Athletics will have great stories to tell about the games they played. LeVar tells the viewers that the more you tell a baseball story, the better it gets. LeVar tells the viewers that baseball is an exciting game no matter if you're a little or major leaguer or if you're a fan in your neighborhood park or a big stadium. He wishes the Athletics good luck at their opening game. He even imagines himself playing on the team. He laughs at his own thought of being on a team on game day as the episode ends. Review Books *Ronald Morgan Goes to Bat *Old Turtle's Baseball Stories *Casey at the Bat Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes